The girl he wanted
by Blackeyedsnipe
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was never really happy until he met this girl that was deaf. Although it was just for one day and he never really talked to her it was like love at first sight for him. So after 12 years wouldn't you be excited to see your first love again?
1. Chapter 1 the girl he wanted

Itachi Uchiha had two younger siblings that were twins.

Sasuke was a boy and Sosuke was a girl.

As a kid they always fought about who got to play with him. After that long day he would go home and do his chores.

He never had a close friend because Sasuke and Sosuke would get jealous, also because his family is a wealthy clan and his parents don't like people that aren't as rich as them.

The only people that they like is this girl's grandpa Jirayai and the girl's name was Akari Soto she had short brown hair that covered her eyes all the time and was very shy with meeting new people.

The first time they met was when they visited their apartment. It had a dining place to the left and a kitchen in front of it. On the right was a living room and there was a girl sitting on the black couch reading a book.

She was probably 5,he was 9, and the twins were 5 too.

"Kids go say hi" their mom said.

Itachi went first"Hi my is Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you" "My name is Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you too" "My name is Sosuke and don't you dare fall for Itachi because when we grow up were getting married!" "Sosuke!" the mom yelled"I'm terribly sorry" the girl did not move a muscle "HEY!" Sosuke yelled still nothing.

After a while Jirayai stomped his foot on the ground hard the girl turned and looked at him. Then he did these weird hand signs and the girl bowed to them. She did the signs too Jirayai and he translated for her."Hi my name is Akari Soto I'm 5 years old who are you all" they all looked at Jirayai.

"Sorry I didn't mention it earlier but Akari is deaf she can't hear you" they all looked at her she cocked her head in confusion but with a smile on her face.

"So how do you communicate with her?" Itachi asked"Sign language I use my movements mainly using my arms and communicate with her through it" Jirayai then craddled his arms like a baby then pointed to Sosuke. Akari went and got a baby doll and gave it to Sosuke who rudely shoved it back to her.

Jirayai pointed to the mom and she gave her baby doll to Itachi's mom."Why thank you"she said. The girl bowed and went to sit on Jarayai's lap.

They were there til night fall when all the little kids excluding Itachi was sleepy.

Itachi looked at Akari,she yawned and rubbed her eyes then put the two fingers in he middle of her hand and put them in her mouth. Itachi blushed at the sight of that"She's so cute"he thought.

"It's so late why don't you all stay the night" "Oh no we couldn't how about the kids stay and we drive home" "Moooom I don't want to stay" Jirayai tapped Akari she got up and came back in pajamas to bow at everyone.

Itachi blushed even more"Are you okay son? You look like you have a fever" "I'm okay" his mom touched his forehead "Your burning up! Looks like we do have to spend the night"

Jirayai slept on the couch with Akari in arms,the kids slept in the room with their parents, and Itachi got the guest room all to himself because he has a so called 'fever'.

"That girl is so cute I wish I could talk to her she would make a good friend"Itachi thought. Just then his door opened and Akari came in with a towel and a bucket of water. Itachi sat up trying to stop her from getting closer but she was just inches away from his face.

She layed him down,got the towel,and put it on his forehead.

When she turned to the door Itachi said something he wanted to say all day"I really,really like you"

She went through the door not hearing him...but his little sister was just outside the door and could hear him say that.

The next day Itachi got up early and was learning sign language"So how do you say I love you in sign language?" he said with a blush"you point to yourself cross your arms with fists across your chest and point to her"

Just then Akari woke up and Jirayai told her to make breakfast. She made eggs,pancakes and bacon. Everybody ate except Sosuke who was mad at Akari because of last night."Sosuke eat your breakfast" "No!" Akari poked Jirayai and did something in sign language.

Jirayai did something back and made Akari giggle"What did you do?" Itachi asked"Oh Akari just told me a suggestion to make Sosuke eat her food" "What?" Sosuke's mom asked"Whip her" "What! I would never do that she's just too precious!" "You need to discipline your kid. Just the other day Akari drew on the refrigerator so I beat her ass. Yeah she did cry but after 5 minutes she came out of her room,sat on my lap,and apologized" after some more suggestions the Uchiha family left.

But before leaving Itachi gave Akari a kiss on the cheek and got in the limo. Sosuke lowered her window at stuck up the middle finger to Akari.

After being back in their own home all Itachi cold think about was Akari. But he soon learned that the Uchiha was moving to another city so after 1 year he learned sign language and after 11 more years he was about to see her again. He was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2 seeing her again

After 12 years Itachi gets to see his first love again.

He never saw her anytime Jirayai came to visit Akari wasn't with him and if she did come Itachi would look for her, but with the huge mansion he couldn't find her.

He would always see the limo take off with them no matter how he plans it he always misses her just by a hair.

Now with that out of the way Itachi goes to Tokyo University and she lived in Tokyo. He decided that he would find a place close to Akari's apartment. And he also foundout that the college student's route is combined with the Highschoolers so he had to see her.

When he walked into his apartment there was a bedroom on his right and left,the kitchen was on the right and in front of it was a living and dining room,a little more to the left was the tatami room and in front of it was a bathroom with a closet next to it,and last but not least at the very back a balcony.

It was summer and college would be starting back up in a week. He put everything in his apartment last week so he could just relax for now. But the door bell rang and when he opened the door Jirayai smiled while at his side he could see a shade of brown hair.

When he walked in there she was the love of his life hiding behind her grandpa holding onto his shirt. She was wearing some capri shorts with a pink hello kitty shirt. He smiled at her and she turned a shade of red.

"What brings the two of you here?" "I was at home relaxing and Akari insisted that we visit" Akari turned even more red"Why?"(she's not actually talking it's what she's saying in sign language)"I thought that you would be lonely by yourself and needed company" "Wait I thought you were deaf how did you hear me say that?" "I'm wearing hearing aids"

Jirayai's phone rang and he went into the hall because it was private. So Itachi was left with alone with Akari.

"Is college hard?" Akari asked"Well if you know your stuff it's easy" there was an awkward moment of silence"So what will you major in?"Itachi asked breaking the ice"Art" "Do you draw good?" "Yeah I want to do illistrations and do my own artwork" "If I bring you a peice of paper what would draw?" "You,since there's nothing interesting to draw here"

A while later Jirayai came to say goodbye he had to leave early because of an emergency so there they were alone in Itachi's living room Akari drawing him.

"Done!" Itachi looked over her shoulders and saw a picture of Itachi lying down on a huge snake with girls around him"What the hell is this?" "You looked like the type to have a lot of girls swarming around you so I got an idea of this picture"he took my picture and looked t it some more,he sat down next to me and gave me heart warming smile.

"Thank you but I don't like a lot of girls by me, I like quiet girls like you" she blushed and he snickered then he went to make some tea for us.

In the middle of our tea Akari got a call from Jirayai saying that she had to spend the night since he had the keys and he was hanging out a friends house.

She turned red again then looked at the clock it was almost 10. "Is something the matter?" Itachi asked then she explained the situation.

"Well I don't have any girl pajamas so you can borrow my shirt after your bath" "Okay"

A few minutes later he heard singing"You can count on me like one,two,three! I'll be there!" it was really good for a deaf person"Oh yeah she's wearing hearing aids"

When she was finished she got out in a towel and poked her head out the door to see Itachi standing in front of her.

She blushed and asked"Where's the shirt" "Oh yeah" Itachi took of the one he was wearing now and handed it to her. She turned even more red and hesitated to take the shirt. It was black and short sleeved.

Itachi examined her and pointed out two things she had a nice body and she had big boobs, when she turned around to go back in the bathroom she also had a big ass.

Akari examined him and pointed out two things he had a nice body and he had a six-pack, when he turned around to get another shirt he also had muscles.

After Itachi took his bath he got out in with only a towel to get bottled water."I can't wait til Akari sees this"he thought but when he was in the living room Akari was asleep on the couch with a green blanket and her hearing aids on the table next to her.

"Damn I really wanted to see her reaction to this"he thought but he had another idea. He carried Akari in a bridal way to his bedroom and set her down roughly waking her up and when she opened her eyes she saw an Itachi with a only a towel and his hair down from his ponytail on him on top of her.

Later in the night Itachi was on the couch with a slap mark on his face"Godammit! That backfired so badly she probably hates me now...Godammit!" And he fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning he could smell omletes. When he sat up he saw Akari wearing only his shirt cooking breakfast. She brought a plate over to him."This looks good thanks Akari" but she just went back to the kitchen ignoring him."Yep she's still mad" he thought.

When they finished she took the plates and did the dishes"It's okay I can do those later" but she ignored him again. After the dishes she went into his bedroom to do something. But Itachi came in and apologized "Akari I'm sorry I didn't want that to happen last night" but after she finished changing she went over to the desk by the bedroom and put her hearing aids on.

"I'm sorry Itachi they were charging is there something you want to say to me?" he stood there dumbfounded at his retardness and went to lay down on the couch to wallow in his stupidity.

Akari sat down next to him"I'm sorry for what happened last night I didn't mean to hurt you will you forgive me?"he looked at her then kissed her on the forehead. She didn't blush this time"I'll take that as you forgiving me"she said with a smile.

That day Itachi got know her better.

He didn't have any games so they played tick-tack-toe...Oh! And played games on Akari's phone like world's hardest game two,plants vs. zombies,jet pack joy ride,fruit ninja,etc.

It was only 2:00 am and they had nothing to do. So Akari got more paper and started drawing the cartoon tom and jerry."What's that?" "A cartoon it's called tom and jerry I always watched it as a kid" "What's it about?" she looked at him with a face that said really?"A cat trying to outwit a mouse but the mouse always wins except a few times the cat wins"

So they watched the cartoon on her phone. She laughed at everything but no sound came out from her and Itachi didn't find the cartoon amusing."How do you laugh without sound?" he asked"I'm mute but if I don't talk for a while so my voice box can rest and when I can I only talk for a little bit" "But you were singing in the bathroom" "I didn't say anything all day so I could sing I save up my voice for it"

In the afternoon Jirayai came and got Akari"Bye Itachi" "Bye Akari"

After she had left he sat at the door and daydreamed about him and Akari. First dating,then engage,then married, and he also thought about having sex with her.

The moment he thought that he dug his hand in his pants and daydreamed more about having sex with her, thinking about her skin and how soft it would be,her big boobs, her ass,her nice body all under him screaming his name while he was deep inside her.

Just then he came and the doorbell rang.

"Shit" he thought and told the guest to wait. He cleaned up his mess,changed pants, and answered the door to find the twins with suit cases.

"I can't live without you in the house so I'm staying your apartment"Sosuke said"I'm here to make sure you two don't do anything stupid"Sasuke said.

"Godammit all to hell!" he thought and lead them to the rooms.


	3. Chapter 3 the trouble has just begun

"Why! Why! Akari had just warmed up to me and now my jealous little sister is here? She also goes to the same school with her and is in the same grade with her too why! Why! Is this happening to me!?"Itachi thought pretending to study so that Sosuke would leave him alone.

He heard Sosuke and Sasuke arguing about not disturbing Itachi"I just want to see how he's doing"Sosuke said"No you don't you want to go in there and seduce him into having sex with you!"Sasuke yelled"What makes you think that?" "Your wearing only your bra and panties!" "It's hot! Hell it's like 100 degrees outside!" they continued on until Sasuke won the arguement and locked Sosuke out of the apartment with only a blanket to cover her up.

"Finally"Itachi thought and daydreamed about him and Akari.

But it was shortly lived by Sosuke banging on the door.

"Please let me back in!"Sosuke yelled"Will you behave?" "Yes I promise!"Sasuke unlocked the door and Sosuke ran straight into Itachi's room.

She put her chest against his back and hugged him"What are you doing?" Itachi looked back and Sosuke was trying to seduce him by making puppy dogs eyes and acting shy"It's not gonna work Sosuke leave" "But that's not fair! I love you but we're siblings so we can't be together! And I want to be with you not some ugly guy from another clan! That I don't love!" "I have somebody that I want to be with and even if I didn't have that person I still wouldn't love with you" "Fine! Fine! FIIIINE!"Sosuke yelled at the top of her lungs and stormed out the room.

"Well that elevated quickly" Itachi thought.

The whole afternoon Sosuke ignored Itachi and tried to seduce Sasuke to make him jealous.

"Sasuke can we bath together?" "Will you pay me?" "What kind of question is that?" "If your gonna stick by me to make Itachi jealous might as well make some money of it" "I'm gonna go take my bath first, Sosuke don't you dare come in" "Did you hear something Sasuke?" Itachi rolled his eyes and went to take a bath.

"I wonder what Akari thinks of me? She probably thinks I'm a womanizer maybe I should take her somewhere or invite her over again...that's a terrible idea"Itachi looked at the door surprised that Sosuke hasn't tried to come in yet.

"Well I guess it's time to get out now" he looked the door again, still no Sosuke but when he opened it"What are you doing?"Sosuke was in front of the door with her cell phone and had frozen in place with her mouth open and a shocked exspression on her face, she was blushing too.

Itachi took her phone and went through it and found pictures of him in the shower even one with his ahem...giant chicken when he got out the bath tub."What the hell is this?"she was still frozen so he deleted them."Here you go" she didn't take it so he placed it next to her and went to his room.

A few minutes later Sasuke came in"Just make up with her already" "Why" "because she came in while I was bathing and washed my back! Do you know how hard she scrubs? Anyways just say something to her at least" "She's not angry" "How do you know?" "She took pictures of me while I was in the bath tub and one when I got out"then Sauke froze the same way Sosuke did"Goddammit" so Itachi pushed him out his room.

It was 9:30 pm."Man I'm hungry" when Itachi went to the kitchen the twins were having a feast. He tried to grab a dumpling but Sosuke grabbed it first and ate it in one bite."Whatever" so Itachi just ate cup ramen for dinner.

After his ramen he studied til' 10:59 pm and went to bed." It's a good thing me and Sasuke share rooms"

At Akari's house Akari was about to go to sleep when her phone had gotten a missed text message. When she opened it the text said"Hope you like it -Itachi ;)" "Why was there a winking face?" she thought but when she scrolled down there were pictures of Itachi in the bathtub and the last one was with his ahem...horse.

After the last picture Akari fainted.

In Itachi's bed he could tell that Akari saw the message by now and has probably fainted he smiled happily before dozing off to sleep.

The next day Itachi had came back from work"I'm home Akari" "Welcome back Itachi" she was wearing a pink apron and nothing else"Akari you should go grocery shopping because there's nothing to eat" "Well there's me" Akari had gotten on top of the table on her back and got a hold of Itachi's tie then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Itachi had gotten on top of her and pulled off her apron. She took off his shirt and his pants leaving him in only his boxer's.

Itachi picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He removed his boxer's and was about to ahem...put the stick in the river when the sun shined on his face and woke him up. He turned his face to find Akari naked in his bed. He sat up and found Akari wasn't there"Wow a dream in a dream...I wonder if I can go back to my first dream"

He looked at the clock and it was 11:21 am and school started tomorrow"I can't wait I get to walk with Akari every morning and I can wait at her school for her and I guess I can put up with Sosuke only for Akari" after daydreaming a little more Itachi got up and made breakfast.

He made 4 riceballs and some tea. Then went to watch tv. It was doing that show Tom and Jerry that Akari liked"What's so funny about it?" Tom was trying to catch Jerry and ran into his own trap"She is so immature to like this kind of stuff" "Good morning Itachi" Sosuke gave him a kiss on the cheek"watcha watching?" "I thought you were mad at me" "Shut up and answer my question" "A show that Akari likes I don't see how it's funny" Tom had just drank a potion and instead of getting big like jerry he got smaller.

Sosuke laughed at it "How is it funny?" "Because it's stupid" "My point exactly"after the show was over Sosuke leaned to Itachi and gave him another kiss on the cheek"Love ya!" "Oh god now she's happy again this sucks"Itachi thought and went to put his things away.


End file.
